Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 9
|episode_no = 9 |upload_date = May 10, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h8zqWAv2zc |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:01}} Summary The group plans on going down to the ravine to get obsidian, but PBG notices Tim is woefully under armored. The group then searches for some armor to give to Tim, and Barry ends up making him a helmet and some pants. The group navigates themselves through the mines in search for the ravine. PBG states that so far, they're doing pretty good, unless they have some random slip-ups (Possible Foreshadowing?!?). The group enters the ravine, and McJones starts digging obsidian, but the place he's digging obsidian from is over lava. McJones then uses a bucket of water to turn the exposed lava around the area into lava, and Jared ridicules a bat which flew into lava. McJones continues to mine up obsidian. PBG, Tim, and Jared start digging in different directions, while Barry keeps an eye on McJones. Barry leaves McJones, and tries to kill a bat, swinging his sword around in the air, hoping to hit it, despite others telling him not to. While doing so, Barry looks at an Enderman, which attacks him. Barry ducks into a two block high gap with half a heart, and McJones is able to kill the Enderman. McJones goes back to mining obsidian, while Barry heals up. Everyone returns back to the ravine to make sure Barry is okay. Everyone else goes back to mining, and McJones expresses that he's glad Barry took his advise. McJones collects the rest of the obsidian. After McJones collects the obsidian, Jared attempts swimming up a waterfall, and Tim reveals he found some diamond. Up the waterfall, Jared finds diamond and iron in a cave connected to the ravine. Barry continues to try to kill the bat, and is able to finally kill it. Exploring the cave he found, Jared engages with some Skeletons and Creepers. One of the Creepers explodes on him, reducing him to six hearts, but Jared continues to fight them. McJones and Barry swim up the waterfall to save Jared, but he kills the enemies before they can get there. As they get there, another Creeper also arrives, which blows up, and reduces Jared to three hearts. The trio continue to explore the top of the ravine, and while bridging across the ravine, a creeper blows up on McJones, reducing him to two hearts. PBG tells them to get down to the bottom of the ravine. Barry heads down, but McJones barricades himself in dirt, and Jared heads back into the cave to get iron. The group leaves the ravine, and Barry admires the graveyard. Jared decides to make himself a sword with the diamonds he found, and Professor McJones explains that to spawn the Wither, you need 3 Wither Skulls, and 4 soul sand, placed in a T-formation on the ground, not in a crafting bench, then you place the 3 skulls last, on top of him. McJones then explains that when the Wither spawns, run, because when it spawns, it will explode, and kill anything around it. Barry tells the group to set aside 2 diamonds for the enchantment table. Quotes Trivia * Unlike most episodes of Season 2 of Minecraft, which were privated between May 11, 2019 and August 30, 2019, this episode was still able to be viewed on PBGGameplay during that time.